Album Merah
by saerusa
Summary: dari lahir pun takdir sudah berkata bahwa mereka pasangan humu alami—jean/eren AU.


**Album Merah**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Story is mine**

**Mas Iis yang ganteng ampuni daku yang telah menistakan kedua karakter tercintah ini, AU, humu.**

**RATINGNYA HEAVY T KARENA BAHASANYA ...kasar hiks. ada plesetan yang dibutuhkan. ada lirik lagu jadul.**

pas dipikir-pikir, frekuensi mereka ngomong kasar jauh lebih gede kalo nginget cablaknya jean dan sifat eren yang gak mau kalah. Alhasil saya cuman bisa segini doang.

**Banyak dialog daripada deskripsi.**

Jen = Jean

Ren = Eren

.

.

.

.

:O:

Alkisah, ada komplek perumahan yang bersahaja, bertetanggalah dua makhluk sesama jenis yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka dengan tonjokan, pukulan dan umpatan.

Ajaibnya, meskipun dua-duanya sering terluka oleh ulah mereka sendiri, tak pernah ada bendera permusuhan yang benar-benar berkibar.

Entah kenapa, besoknya mereka saling bertemu, ketawa, nangis dan bertengkar; siklusnya seperti itu, baik susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, mereka selalu bersama (tanpa sadar).

Nama laki-laki pertama, Eren. Nama laki-laki kuda, Jean. Kelas dua SMA, sekolah yang sama dengan tingkat kepintaran yang berbeda. Rumah mereka hanya berjarak lima langkah, hobi berbeda, suka berantem untuk masalah sepele sampai yang penting. Jendela kamar mereka dekat, kalau Eren berlatih kemampuan nyanyi pasti Jean bisa mendengar. Kalau Jean sedang melakukan debus, pasti Eren langsung lompat tupai dari kamarnya.

Tapi yang namanya persahabatan bagai kepongpong, mereka tetap segobang-gobang melewati hari bersama-sama.

Judulnya, persahabatan antara dua sahabat. Isinya, _love-hate relationship_. Karakter utama; Jean dan Eren. Buku dikarang oleh saerusa, hak cipta 2013.

Suatu hari, di penghujung tahun 2013, Eren berjalan pulang dari sekolah sambil melihat layar hpnya dengan bete. Saat orang lain bersenang-senang ke event akbar manga di luarkota, Eren hanya bisa menyesali hidupnya yang serba dilarang-larang oleh orangtua. Yasudahlah, yang penting dia masih diberi kesempatan bernapas hingga detik ini.

Dia harus melewati rumah Jean dulu sebelum sampai di kamar tercinta. Otomatis, frekuensi Jean dan Eren bertemu memang dari pagi sampai pagi. Dari malam sampai malam lagi.

"Kenapa wajahnya kecut banget, Eren?" Bibi Kirschtein menyapa Eren dari halaman rumahnya. "Sini mampir dulu, Bibi kangen,"

Eren heran. Setiap hari ketemu, selama enam belas tahun, masih dibilang kangen? Pagi, siang malam sampai overdosis masih dibilang kangen? Eren tidak paham.

"Ibunda SMS daku katanya dia masih di pasar," bahasa Eren sangat sopan bila berhadapan dengan orangtua maupun orang asing. Prinsip jaga imej yang diterapkan Grisha dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat yang baik menjadi pedoman teguh yang Eren pegang erat-erat.

"Oh, masuk dulu atuh Ren, meuni segen yah sekarang mah,"

"Oh, punten atuh Bi, da Eren mah tidak bermaksud,"

Tawaran Bibi Kirschtein terlalu sayang untuk ditolak.

.

Karena memang sudah bertangga untuk jangka waktu yang lama, Eren langsung terobos ke rumah dengan nuansa Jepang tradisional itu dan segera berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

Disana ada Jean masih berseragam, lagi ngemil oreo sambil menonton program lapuk di televisi. Dia sudah tidak heran lagi melihat Eren yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya, menyelonjorkan kaki.

"Ngapain kesini?" Jean bertanya santai. Kebiasaan memakai kaus hitam di dalam seragam yang tak dikancing membuat Eren ikut-ikutan gaya Jean.

"Ibunda belom pulang," Eren menghela napas syahdu, "Ibunda kalau belanja suka lama,"

"Oh," komentar pendek Jean membuat tensi Eren naik dalam hitungan detik, dan tangan Jean menawari oreo rasa bluberi, "Mau?" Habisnya Eren ingin respon lebih dari Jean bukan hanya 'oh' doang.

Saat itu juga, Eren terpana dengan kombinasi Jean dan oreo.

"Thanks,"

"Udah disampein belom salam gue buat Mikasa?" tanya Jean.

"Oh, kata Mikasa dia nggak naksir sama elo," Eren mengganti channel TV dengan siaran dari penampilan langsung teikou48. Wehey, Eren bahagia melihat pantat yang secara gratis gual-geyol kesana-kemari.

Jean melongo dan segera mengguncang-guncang bahu sahabatnya.

"REN GUE CUMAN NITIP SALAM KENAPA HARUS DIBILANGIN JUGA SIH GUE NAKSIR DIA?!" Jean menarik napas, "ELO PAHAM GA SIH SAMA PERASAAN GUE? KENAPA HARUS DIBILANGIN BANGET KE MIKASA? ANJIR MIKASA KASIAN BANGET PUNYA SEPUPU KEPRETNYA KAYAK ELO!"

"Elah, gue kan peka ama kode-kode begituan,"

"Jadi kisah cinta ini harus berakhir begitu saja?" Jean pias dan memegangi kedua pelipisnya yang mendadak cekad-cekod.

"Jen jangan lebe plis,"

"Yaudahlah,"

"Eh, Aa Jean, Ummi nemu album kalian berdua loh," panggil Bibi Kirschtein yang ada di halaman. Ruang keluarga dan halaman hanya dibatasi oleh pintu kaca yang dapat digeser. Bibi Kirschtein masuk dan menaruh album tersebbut di hadapan kedua bocah tersebut.

"Yaudah daripada jejeritan wae, tah sok buka eta album,"

"Oi, ciyusan covernya norak kek gitu?" Jean mengernyitkan alis, jijik duluan.

Bibi Kirschtein mendadak mendapat panggilan alam dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi terdekat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paling penting dalam hidup. Jadilah, dua bocah baru besar itu ditinggal berdua bersama kalengan oreo besar dan dua gelas susu cokelat.

Cover albumnya berwarna merah terang, dengan aksen pita disana-sini. Ada gambar mawar, burung-burung pipit yang berterbangan. Ditambah dengan tulisan kaligrafi indah '_Our Truly Beloved Moments; Wedding. Love Live Forever_' lengkaplah sudah.

Jean merinding disko.

_Kubuka album merah... Penuh debu dan usang._

_Ku pandangi semua gambar diri... Kecil bersih belum ternoda_

"Eh gue inget, yang milih juga elo gue dulu mikir kenapa kita masih bocah udah pake album wedding," Eren menyentak kesal, tak habis pikir. Dia masih ingat, kronologi Jean yang ngotot abis dengan penjaga toko bahwa mereka berdua cocok pakai album seperti itu.

"Gue mikirnya lucu aja kali ada lope-lope sama burung kecilnya,"

"Gue berapa kali bilang jan yang itu Jean, mendingan yang ijo aja yang ada kupu-kupu dan matahari eh elonya aja yang keukeuh banget milih wedding, yah uangnya juga dari elo sih, dulu gue gabisa ngebantah,"

Dulu, ketika otak mereka masih baru dan belum tahu apa itu humu dan sebangsanya, Jean dan Eren berjalan-jalan ke pasar berdua. Waktu itu, Jean memecahkan celengan berbentuk kuda lumping kesayangannya. Dia ingin punya album khusus bersama teman-temannya. Niat awalnya sih gitu.

Nyatanya, satu album penuh dengan momen Jean dan Eren saja berdua, tanpa orang ketiga.

"Ih anjir kenapa stikernya 'maho abis nanodayo',"

Hati nurani Jean terlukai melihat stiker kodok dengan tulisan tersebut. Fotonya adalah Jean dalam bentuk balita mencium pipi Eren yang sibuk makan es krim.

"Ih gue kangen banget sama stiker kurobasu..." reaksi Eren sebaliknya, matanya bebrinar-binar,"Ini Midorin si ganteng kalem," tunjuknya pada sesosok ganteng berambut sebelas-dua belas sama sosin siap panen dan berbulu mata lentik kebalik.

"Gantengan gue kali," Jean narsis.

"Terserah," Eren tak berminat menanggapi, "Yang penting gue ngeship Kuwoko sama gue sendiri,"

"Ah gue mah udah paham elo emang kelainan, Ren, lelah gue,"

"Diem lo Jen," Eren melirik Jean dengan tatapan lebih tajam dari pembunuhan,"Gue gabisa lupa lo koleksi stiker Neneng Kise kan selera lo ikemen-kun sih,"

"Yaudah sih, kita sama-sama kelainan,"

Kesimpulan yang ditarik oleh Jean secara sepihak memang inti dari kisah-kasih ini.

"Ren dulu lo lucu yah," komentar Jean melihat sepotret kusam, disana ada Eren berwujud bocah dua tahun, masih lugu, polos dan lucu. Masih bisa dicium sana-sini, masih bisa dicubit-cubit. Eren dengan kaus bentuk bunga matahari, cemberut menghadap kamera.

Dan sisi laki-laki Jean pun tersentuh, lembut.

"Sekarang juga keles," Eren berbangga diri. "Gue tau gue lucu,"

"Ah, dulu lo minta digigit banget sih," kata Jean melihat pipi Eren yang tembam, kebi dan cocok untuk dijadikan bahan baku bakpau, "Lucu banget,"

"Oi, liat foto ini," Eren bergetar memperlihatkan sebuah foto ukuran 15R, besar sekali, Tuhan, foto mereka berdua sedang menikmati hidup, dalam sebuah bak mandi besar.

Bersama gelembung-gelembung dari sabun merek komodo dan bebek-bebek karet, keduanya terlihat tak pernah mengenal kejamnya dunia.

Lokasinya di kamar mandi rumah Eren, pancuran dan shower terbuka hebat, dinding kamar mandi yang licin, dua bocah bugil tertawa bersama. Mereka berumur lima tahun, baru kenal betapa enaknya permen yosen dan pistol yang bisa diisi kacang hijau.

"Anjir itu gue," Jean nangis cabe.

"Eya, itu elo," Eren mengklarifikasi. "Elo dari dulu emang bakat jadi bejat Jen,"

"Sejak kapan gue yang suci ini ternodai?" Jean meraih foto berukuran sebesar maksiat yang selama ini ia perbuat dan tersedu-sedu dengan nada yang begitu kelabu. "Kenapa poto mandi bareng kita banyak banget, elo maenannya tusbol mulu sih Ren,"

"Najis banget elo kali yang nerobos ke kamar mandi gue, rengek-rengek pingin mandi barengan, kelakuan sendiri aja bejatnya nggak inget," balas Eren tak mau kalah. Dia juga sama piasnya melihat album-album setebal skripsi sarjana pendosa. Dan Bibi Kirschtein masih saja menyimpannya. "Gue yang polos dan lugu sama elo ternodai,"

"Polos lugu darimana lo liat poto bugil elo yang gini dibilang polos dan lugu?" Jean ketawa, pamer secarik poto yang lebih kecil, Eren plontos, umur dua tahun lebih sembilan bulan lebih dua hari lebih tiga puluh detik, "Lo masih kecil, sih, belum tau kerasnya hidup di dunia,"

"Diem lo, ada tai lalat di punggung elo aja jan bawel,"

"Anjir lo masih inget?!" Jean khawatir, "Jangan-jangan elo hapal tai lalat gue dimana aja?"

"Gimana enggak, siapa sih yang maksa mandi bareng tiap hari sampe gue bosen lo minta disabuninlah digosokinlah HAHAHA alay lo Jean!" Eren merasa diatas langit berhasil memojokkan Jean.

"Berapa kali gue harus beli sabun, apalagi sabun cair lo mandi udah kayak orang pelesiran, sampo gue elo abisin semua apalagi yang wangi stroberi gue gapaham elo laki tapi demennya wanginya stroberi," Eren mengeluh sambil menatap Jean kesal,

"ELO JUGA LAKI BELINYA STROBERI!" Jean tidak akan pernah membiarkan harga dirinya lebih rendah dari harga sampo wangi stroberi. Habisnya waktu itu variasi dari wangi sampo bayi bagai pelangi dan wangi stroberi berhasil memikat hatinya.

"DIBELIIN IBUNDA GUE KALO GUE DULU CERDAS PINTER KEK EINSTEIN JUGA MILIHNYA BUKAN STROBERI!"

"Ih, kalian jangan teriak-teriak, malu sama tetangga, Jean ajarin Eren yang bener dong kok anak Ummi kayak gitu?" tiba-tiba bibi Kirschtein muncul dengan hawa keberadaan yang tipis dan mengagetkan si dua tuyul.

Dua tuyul hanya bisa mengusap dada sambil menyebut nama Tuhan. Kenapa bibi Kirschtein bisa tidak sampai terasa keberadaannya?

"Tuh dengerin apa kata Ummi lo Jen," Eren sok-sokan menasehati. Bibi Kirschtein mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya Mi, udah Ummi sana aja deh, Jen lagi maen sama Eren,"

"Oh iya, Ummi masak dulu,"

"Iya,"

Eren cekikikan dengan nada tak bersahabat. Bibi Kirschtein bergegas ke dapur, Eren meledek Jean,

"Masih jadi anak Ummi ternyata,"

"Iya gue sayang Ummi gue,"

"Gue juga sayang Ibunda gue,"

Selamat datang di dua pemuda enam belas tahun yang masih mencintai ibunya sepenuh hati. Jarang-jarang ada bocah di zaman sekarang yang percaya do'a ibu sepanjang masa. (khasiatnya)

"Eyah, elo yang suka banget makan makanan yang punya gue, sampe bubur basi yang gue punya elo makan?" Jean berhasil mendapat foto dimana Eren mengekorinya karena semangkuk bubur bayi yang tak spesial.

"Jir gausah ungkat-ungkit masa lalu, gue dulu masih polos dan lugu gabisa ngebedain mana basi mana enggak,"

"Tapi emang sih kue bayi enak banget apalagi buburnya. Kacang ijo. Gue suka banget,"

"Iya, sering banget tuh masakin yang kacang ijo. Lo kacang ijo gue kacang merah,"

Dua-duanya bernostalgia dengan bubur bayi instan. Jean sangat suka bubur bayi rasa kacang hijau karena katanya enak. Padahal karena buburnya warna hijau, mengingatkannya pada warna mata Eren.

_Ada pelangi... di bola matamu..._

Lalu, Eren suka kacang merah. Karena warna merah, mengingatkannya pada album yang dibeli Jean. Terus jersey, kaus kaki, tempat pensil, yang dibelikan Jean. Entah kenapa, Jean seringkali menafkahi Eren dalam hal perlengkapan sekolah. (lagi-lagi secara tidak sadar, tentunya menggunakan uang jajan Jean)

"Ren kalo lo keluar buat beli minuman sekalian bubur bayi jangan lupa." Titah Jean buru-buru, "Beli aja sepuluh bungkus ato satu renceng gue kangen,"

"Idih," Mata Eren menyipit, "Mau sekalian sama susu beruang?"

"Bolehlah susu beruang kan enak,"

Baru saja mereka membicarkan kembali susu beruang dan bubur bayi, Eren tergelak sampai terjengkang ke belakang.

"Eh liat ini lu mabok pilkita kan?"

Potret foto ternista ingin sekali dihanguskan oleh api jahannam sampai tak bersisa. Terlihat Jean versi tiga tahun tergeletak tak berdaya, pandangan hampa, dengan mulut berbusa, di karpet kamar Eren. Ada pil-pil bertebaran di sekeliling Jean.

Siang hari yang cerah, Jean merasa pusing berat. Sering lihat Ibunya yang pusing minum obat dari bungkus berwarna merah, membangkitkan keingintahuan Jean dengan lebih. Modal sok tahu, dia salah minum obat.

"Yah, gue gabisa baca panadol sama pilkita?" Jean mengingat kembali lanjutan kisah hidupnya yang amat memalukan. Ada dua bungkus obat warna merah. Yang satu obat Ibunya yang satu obat Bapaknya. Jean memilih obat Bapaknya dan terjadilah tragedi mengenaskan itu.

Eren tiga tahun menemukan sahabatnya meregang nyawa dengan cara yang kurang elegan. Di umur yang muda, anak ini sudah tahu rasanya keracunan, sakau dan rasa obat pilkita. Waktu itu, Eren nyaris membangunkan Jean dengan meminumkan air aki ke sahabatnya.

Untunglah, paman Grisha datang dan menyelamatkan semuanya sebelum terlambat. Jean diceramahi dan tidak boleh lagi dekat-dekat lemari obat. Dan Eren diajari selama seminggu penuh beda air aki, _thinner_ dan air mineral biasa.

"Elu sih, liat kek sakaratul maut AHAHHAHAHAHA!" Eren tertawa sampai puas, sampai perutnya kempes. Sampai Jean tak bisa berkutik.

"Semua barang ini kudu banget dimusnahkan dan jangan sampe populasi makhluk hidup berpesies wanita melihatnya. Kalo tidak, _curicullum vitae_ gue cuman bisa diisi sampe SMA kelas dua semester dua," Jean buru-buru bangkit dan merapikan data-data sejarah yang otentik mengenai hubungan mereka berdua dari zigot sampai sekarang.

"Lebay lo, sini aja biar gue yang nyimpen," Eren tidak terima dan berusaha mencuri si album dari lengan Jean.

"Idih najis lo Ren," Jean membelakangi Eren, memajang punggungnya yang memang lebih besar dan lebih lebar.

"Eh ini bisa jadi prasasti kehidupan gue keles, ini kenangan berharga gue," Eren berargumen.

"Demen lo nyimpen yang begituan," akhirnya Jean mengalah melihat raut wajah Eren yang serius, "Neh, ambil aja buat elo,"

"Gue cuman pengin ada kenang-kenangan waktu kecil yang kebanyakan diabisin sama naik kuda keliling komplek sampe tidur—itu semua gegara lo kepret!" Eren segera mengambil si album dan membukanya lagi, cengegesan lagi.

"Yaudah sori. Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu. Gue juga kepikiran buat nyeritain ke anak-anak gue lah mayan buat jadi cemilan," kata Jean tiba-tiba, dan duduk bersila.

"Jir elo sarap, yang gini jangan diceritainlah malu guenya juga," Eren takkan pernah memberikan restu pada Jean perihal niat Jean yang bisa dikategorikan terlarang.

"Gue bakal nyamarkan nama elo, HAHAHA gue bilang ini cewek namanya Erena," kata Jean, "Tenang aja,"

"Goblok,"

"Anjir, apa maksud lo?"

"MANA ADA CEWEK KAYAK GINI HA?" Eren menunjuk foto masa kecilnya yang telanjang, telunjuknya mengarah pada harta berharga setiap pria, "LO BILANG GUE CEWEK? PERLU BUKTI HAH?"

"Eh iya ya," Jean baru sadar kalau Eren itu adalah cowok, "Sori, bolehlah buktinya mana sini,"

Jean pun dihadiahi tendangan saiyan di mukanya.

Jadi, alasan mengapa mereka tak pernah berperang angkat senjata dan siap masti syahid di medan pertempuran adalah, ada benang merah, dari satu hati ke hati lain, terikat kuat, simpul mati ala anak Pramuka.

Susah dilepas, dan susah diurai.

"Oi, Jean," Eren berdeham, memberatkan suaranya supaya tidak diejek anak kecil lagi.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Jean membalas lagi dengan suara yang dipaksakan berat dan dalam tapi tak bisa.

Jadi ini ceritanya pada pamer suara berat dan jakun.

"Nggak jadi," kata Eren akhirnya karena suasana mendadak _akward_.

"Elah, biasa aja kali, lo jadi locho abes seh liat poto beginian,"

"Eh keles pret, lo sih kek jangkrik jadi lupa mau ngomong apa,"

"Kalo elo naksir gue bilang aja apa susahnya,"

Eren yang terdiam dengan wajah memerah bukanlah hal yang diprediksikan oleh Jean sebelumnya. Hening sejenak.

"Ren elo jangan mau malu babi kek gitu, geli gue," kata Jean dipaksakan padahal sendiri jauh lebih babi dari pada Eren.

"Bawel!"

"Ren,"

"Ha?"

"Sori gue udah aneh-aneh sama elo. Abis elo lucu sih kalo marah, gue pingin ngebejek elo tau ga," kata Jean teramat jujur dan tulus. Dia meneguk susu cokelatnya samai habis dan tak mau menatap Eren.

Tiba-tiba adegan berubah cepat ke dalam tajuk acara 'pengakuan antara kamu dan aku'.

"Sama Jen. Gue juga pingin ngerujak elo kalo elo udah marah-marah," Eren menggaruk tengkuknya sambil terkekeh-kekeh, "Rujak paling enak campur jambu aer,"

"Kasih sambel terasi enak kali ya," timpal Jean sambil mengunyah oreo semangat.

"Apalagi kerupuk ama telor rebus. Rujaknya Abah Rifai pasti kalah," Eren buru-buru menambahkan, "Satenya Mas Erwin juga kelibas cuy sama rujak kita berdua,"

"Kita sehati ya," kata Jean sambil tersenyum.

"Emang," balas Eren, tersenyum, pula.

Dan mereka berdua pun terkesiap dan saling berpandangan. _SEHATI?_

"Ren gue mau titip salam lagi,"

"Ama sapa? Armin? Armin udah jadian sama Annie. Rencana mereka mau kawin udah lulus kok, gue ngasih tau, mereka siap ikut program KB. Sasha? Dia udah jadian ama Connie setahun lalu, langgeng banget deh elo sirik pasti. Krista? Siap bonyok aja sama Reiner, siapa lagi ha? Minah? Rihanna? Atau lo mau ganti haluan?"

"Maksud?"

"Banting setir ke Bertholdt, Nanaba-senpai, gue mau lah nyomblangin elo sama Abah Rifai atau Mbang Hanji juga gapapa, Justin Bieber atau siapa?"

"IDIH ELO NAWARIN APA GIMANA?" Jean ingin sekali melempar Eren ke dalam wahana debus saat ini. Lupa, debus tak bisa dikategorikan wahana namun atraksi paling menakjubkan di era teknologi adalah segalanya.

"Terus lo mau nitip salam ke siapa?"

Jean cengegesan ketawa-ketiwi dulu.

"Gue mau nitip salam buat sepupunya Mikasa, anak satu-satunya Mister Grisha dan Nyai Carla, mantan kecengannya babah Rifai, pernah dikejar-kejar ama mbang Hanji, sempet masuk ke nominasi cowok terfavorit versi sekolah dan sempet ditembak sama Annie, dibonyokin Reiner pernah, meskipun geblek sarap ga ketulungan punya mata ijo bulet berkilau, jangkung dan rambut cokelat,"

Eren terhenyak.

Album merah nan usang pun tertawa lebar. Misinya untuk menjodohkan kedua bocah sarap itu sukses seratus persen.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun kemudian, ternyata Jean benar-benar menceritakan kisah nyata ini kepada anak-anaknya. Hasil dari perkawinan di kantor sipil terdekat bersama Eren.

Beruntung sekali, Jean bekerja menjadi polisi dan Eren berhasil menjadi guru pencak silat. Pundi-pundi keuangan mereka takkan goyah diterpa inflasi dollar yang begitu kejam dan menyayat hati.

Rahasianya? Eren sepakat menginvestasikan harta benda mereka ke dalam dinar dan dirham. Jean tak ambil pusing, yang penting anak-anak mereka kebutuhan gizinya terpenuhi, bubur bayi dan susu beruang ada, lengkap sudah.

"Jen lo minta ditonjok ya?! Mengotori keluguan, kelucuan dan kepolosan yang masih suci murni dan belum ternodai oh anak-anakku yang uguh!"

Di sore hari yang temaram, Jean berkisah tentang album merah dan perjalanan hidup mereka dari bentuk ovum sampai jadi pria matang di umur 32 kepada anak-anak mereka.

"Tonjok aku saja, sayang!"

"Abah sama Papah, jangan berantem lagi, mending kita poto-poto dulu, kakak beli album baru warna biru,"

"Abah kamu nih nyebelin banget, Sayang,"

"Yaudah Pah, Jane baru beli album baru nih mau diisi sama foto keluarga," si sulung laki-laki ingin foto-foto keluarga seperti tetangga mereka, Daddy Armin dan Mommy Annie. Keluarga pirang itu narsis abis, intinya anak-anak Jean dan Eren sirik.

"Irene mana?" tanya Jean.

"Itu lagi berantem sama Enah!"

"Ren, lu jangan ngajarin silat dong sama Irene, si Enah kan jago taekwondo juga tuh diajarin si Annie, mereka kalo berantem lama seleseinya!"

Seri kedua dari persahabatan antar sahabat: keluarga yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Karakter utama: Jean, Eren, Jane dan Irene. Isi: _Lovely-Uguh-Sarap-Family_. Karangan saerusa. Hak cipta 2013.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end**

* * *

**Ini apaan pas dibaca lagi... yaudahlah makasih udah mau baca ;;;v;;;**


End file.
